Naruto: Ichishikingen!
by Calamity Heart
Summary: Peace can only last for so long in the Ninja World. Many years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, after a long period of quiet, shadows begin to stir. Tensions rise, inside and outside of the Hidden Leaf Village, and no one is quite sure who's responsible. It's up to the next generation of bright young ninja to solve these problems, all while dealing with their own.


**(A/N: Hello, readers, and welcome to the first chapter of a Naruto fic I've actually been trying to get off the ground for a very long time, but never really found the time. Very recently, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided, why not? I'll give it another shot and see if people like it.**

**This story involves a lot of OCs. A lot. It's the next generation of ninja, pretty much the children of the main cast of Naruto. Most of the main cast is still there, but there's going to be a bit more focus and development on the OCs.**

**I also plan to make this story last for a while. If you like it and want to see it survive, simply leave a favorite on the story, or review it, tell me what you like, what you didn't like, and how I could make it better. I'll try to stick with this one for what it's worth, but constructive reviews and favorites really help pump me up for the story.**

**Now enough rambling from the author!)**

With a heavy sigh of relief and a roll of his eyes, the overworked Hokage drops his pen and slumps backwards in his chair, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling. He'd seen a flood of paperwork over the last two days. Mission reports, grades, analyses, messages of affairs from the other Kage, personal letters, a draft of his book being returned bloody and mangled by Sakura's corrections, suggestions and criticism written in harsh red ink…

Naruto flexes his fingers and groans with annoyance at the loud cracking sounds they produce, gazing tiredly around his office and finally smiling widely as he realizes that he has the whole three hours left to himself before his daily announcement to his Academy students prior to stopping by the Hyuga Compound to look in on his wife and son and then heading out into the woods to exercise into the evening. A monotonous routine, but one remedied in Naruto's mind by the fact that he has a whole three-hour nap ahead of him, instead of killing his eyes looking at papers.

After running his fingers briefly through his bright, messy hair, Naruto begins to close his eyes and rest his head on his desk. He just about flutters off when his office doors open.

"Naruto," a stern, familiar voice calls. There's only a few people who still refer to Naruto directly by name, and not 'Lord Hokage' or something similar. He feels a pit grow in his stomach. He's about to be bothered, isn't he? He slowly opens one of his eyes and looks up at one of the Academy's instructors, and a lifelong friend of his, Shikamaru Nara.

His normally lazy and fairly irritable expression was replaced with one of pure annoyance as he holds a hand sign, using his Shadow Pull Jutsu to wind around and constrict two targets: Naruto's daughter and Naruto's best student, both covered in dirt and bruises.

"We have a problem," Shikamaru declares flatly.

Yup. He's about to be bothered.

~…

_Ten minutes ago…_

"D-minus?! How did I get a D-minus?!"

Shikamaru opens one of his eyes at the sound of a harsh, high-pitched voice and a paper being slammed onto his desk, and his neutral frown deepens at the sight of 'That One Student'. Of the three rising Academy classes alongside Shikamaru's, all of them had one student that was considered, well, 'That One Student'. Shikamaru considered himself the worst off, seeing as 'That One Student' of _his_ just so happened to be the Hokage's daughter, Arata, standing at his desk while the rest of the class files out.

She stands slim and toned, wearing a more obnoxious and promiscuous rendition of her father's former training outfit, that being a pair of orange-and-black track pants, a torn standard-issue blue shinobi undershirt and mesh, and a cropped orange jacket, leaving much of her midriff completely bare. Like her father, her cheeks are whisker-marked, and like her mother, her eyes are large and blank. Unlike the typical Hyuga stare, which is filled with wisdom, dignity, and benevolence, Arata's eyes come in bored, haughty, angry, and _no_ other flavors whatsoever. Right now, they're angry.

Shikamaru sighs and closes his eyes again. "Did you study?"

"Don't change the subject!" Arata retorts. "Why didn't you do what you always do, and only mark off partial credit for okay answers? Look at this! You crossed out this whole answer here just because I spelled 'kunoichi' wrong!"

"Arata, just calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is outrageous! Why do you hate me all of a sudden!?"

"Just ca-"

"Like I don't have enough to deal with every day! And I thought you were a cool teacher!"

"…Arat-"

"If I get held back for another year because you're being lame with my grades, I swear, I'm gonna-"

"I didn't grade your damn paper!"

Shikamaru's sudden angry yell as he sits up in his seat stuns Arata for a brief moment, and she blinks before glaring and pouting again, crossing her arms over her chest while Shikamaru continues.

"If you'd bothered to stay in class that day after finishing your test, you would've known that I told everyone to pass their tests around for peer-grading! Sani graded your test, _not_ me, so if you have such a big problem with your crappy grade, go take it up with her!"

"Fine! I will!" Arata growls, grabbing her paper and storming out of the classroom.

Shikamaru claps a palm over his face and sighs, leaning back again in his seat and trying to relax and ease his blood pressure. When he realizes he won't relax on his own, he grumbles silently under his breath and forces himself out of his seat and away from his desk, heading slowly toward the back doors of the Academy where he can go and smoke.

He leans against the back wall next to the doors in the cool shadow of the awning above, fishing into the pockets of his flak jacket for his lighter. Opening the carton of cubeb smokes for what he assumes is the first time, he furls his brows at the sight of two missing from the container already, and sighs once again, thinking his daughter must have gotten a hold of them before he did. Brushing the thought aside for now, he lights the smoke and lifts it to his lips, and it's about three seconds into his first drag that he calms down enough to realize what he just did.

"Shit. Arata!" he yells as he rushes back into the building, down the long hallway again, and out the front doors of the Academy into the schoolyard, looking around. He turns his head just as the young student he had _just_ told Arata to go discuss her grade with is slammed against the school bulletin board and punched repeatedly in the side of the head.

A rousing crowd had gathered to cheer on the fight, and the angry, vulgar swears and insults that Arata and Sani scream at each other rise very loud above the chanting of "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The dark-haired Haruno girl being pummeled manages to push Arata away with a hard knee to her bare gut, causing Arata to reel and Sani to follow it up immediately with a harsh grab at the Uzumaki's long blonde hair, throwing her to the ground.

"Girls, stop! That's enough!" Shikamaru yells, running up to break up the circle and the brawl, just as Arata springs up quickly to tackle Sani at the waist and take her down to the dirt, rolling around as they scratch and punch and curse.

…~

"…Which brings us to now," Shikamaru says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I gotta take partial responsibility. Shouldn't have let her get me riled."

Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "It's not your fault, Shikamaru. Don't take any of the fall for her. Take Sani home and explain to Sakura what happened. Arata… stay here for a minute_."_

Naruto speaks with a very dire seriousness as he looks at his daughter, who clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes, but reluctantly nods at her father's order, glaring hot daggers at the back of Sani's head as she's taken out of the room. Immediately after she's out of sight, she turns her head back to her clearly-angry father.

"Sani threw the first punch," Arata declares, crossing her arms.

Naruto squints. "Arata, are you out of your mind? It's clear that you were the instigator."

"I was just gonna cuss her out!" she lies. "But then she just upped and punched me in the eye. I was defending myself-"

"Don't even _start_ to give me that, Arata. Sani is one of the best-behaved students in the Academy. What could you have possibly said to her to get her mad enough to start a fight with you?"

Arata huffs and crosses her arms, turning up her nose. "I just told her the truth. She's a mistake. Why else would her real parents give her and her sisters away?"

Naruto falls silent and his blood begins to run cold.

~…~

"A-Ahh…"

Sani squints her eyes and grits her teeth as a warm compress is set against her swollen cheek, her mother's steady hands lightly taping it in place before reaching up to brush her own pink hair out of her face.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asks as she stands and steps away for a moment.

"I think I'd feel a lot better if you used your healing ninjutsu on me, Mother," Sani responds, wincing as she turns her head to watch her mother retrieve an apple and toss it lightly in her direction, which she catches with ease.

"My sort of healing is only for emergencies, Sani," she chuckles, thumbing the diamond-shaped mark on her forehead. "Dirt and bruises can be healed much better with just a little bit of warm water. You should be fine in a little while,"

Sani frowns and crosses her arms, her coal-colored eyes staring coldly at the floor. "…Was I a mistake, Mother?"

Sakura pauses, staring at Sani for a moment before frowning. "Why would you ever think you're a mistake? Of course you're not!"

"She told me that. Arata."

Sakura opens her mouth, then closes it again, clearly resisting the urge to say something nasty about her goddaughter. Breathing out through her nose, she finally says, "Why does what Arata says matter to you?"

"Because she has a point. Why would my real parents give me and Soni and Suni up if we weren't even meant to be?"

"That doesn't matter anymore, Sani," Sakura says sternly, and Sani blinks curiously and looks up at her mother. "It doesn't matter because _I'm_ your real parent now. Whoever left the three of you here with me left you here for a reason. I don't know why, and I don't really care why. All I care about is that you three are my daughters now, and even though I didn't give birth to you, I love you as much as I would have if I did. Now, no more talk about this. Arata doesn't know what she's talking about. Go take a rest."

"Yes, Mother," Sani says with a quick nod, stepping away and disappearing down one of the many halls of Sakura's manor.

As soon as Sani is out of sight, Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose. "Someone needs to do something about that little b- … brat." She clenches her fist and tries to keep her temper under control as she sets her bandages and minor aid equipment back above the bookshelf of the sitting room, marching out of the house and down the path toward the Village proper, heading in the direction of the Hyuga Compound.

~…~

Things were quieter, though no less tense, in a certain dark stretch in the forests of the Land of Fire, blanketed by the overhanging foliage and the cloudy mists above and around. Making his nervous trek down the dusty, misty path was a plain little man, his dark brown hair tied back and his face hidden beneath a conical straw hat. He has a messenger bag against his hip, and even though he is surrounded by armed, masked rogue ninja, he has his shoulders shrugged nervously up to his ears and he looks around every so often as they move closer and closer to the shadow of a small, homely little shack at the end of the path.

The entire property looked as if it hadn't been used for some time. The roof was caving in slightly, half the windows were broken while the other half were cracked, and the steps creak obnoxiously as soon as any weight is set on them. The man has his eye on the door, but something out of the corner of his eye makes him turn his head, and he jumps and shouts in fright at the sight of a baseless statue sitting on the porch near the door. The rogue ninja pause and blink silently as they look at the messenger they were guarding, then at the statue again.

It was the only item on the property that seemed new, made fully of a solid chunk of greyish stone. The statue's subject was a rotund-looking young woman sitting cross-legged and forming the Snake hand sign. Her eyes squint coldly ahead, as if she's staring right at the man at the door, who trembles for a moment.

"O-Odd…" he murmurs before stepping into the old house, leaving two of the bodyguards to stand post and watch the entrance while two others step into the house with him. All three look around the shack for a moment before turning their attention to the tall, long-faced man sitting nearby.

"Ah, finally," the man hums, standing. "You have the information, I gather?"

The short man nods quickly and removes his hat to reveal that his eyes were large and blank white. He was a Hyuga. "All here in the brief. Operations are running smoothly, so far… Tensions are still rising, and any day now, we'll be primed to take the final step toward liberation…"

The long-faced man raises a brow. "You're shaking like a leaf, Nakan."

Nakan shrugs his shoulders. "I just had a weird feeling on the way down here. It's nothing important. That statue you put outside certainly didn't help."

The other man furrows his brows. "Statue? What statue?"

"…The… statue right outside. The cross-legged fat woman."

"Nakan, I don't have any statues on this prop-"

Before another word can be said, there's a yell of alarm from outside, and the two masked ninja stationed outside suddenly come flying through the wall with a loud crash, and following after them is… the woman who was just a statue outside. Her flesh has turned from gray to a peachy pink, and her clothing had changed from stone to cloth, a green-and-grey open coat with a red bodysuit worn underneath. Across the belly of the bodysuit was the symbol of the Akimichi clan.

"What did you just call me?!" she bellows, her angry amber eyes focused on the Hyuga man who just called her- "FAT?! Did you call me fat?! I'm not fat, I'm puffy!"

The other two rogue ninja draw their weapons and leap at the blonde-haired Akimichi girl, but she forms the Snake hand sign again. "Earth Style: Stone Form Jutsu!"

With a flash, the girl becomes stone again, and the weapons clatter away, bouncing harshly off the solid rock. Within the same moment, the stunned informant begins to back away, and the terrified Hyuga makes a break for the entrance. He's suddenly blocked, however, by two large twin black wolves standing at the entrance and growling fiercely. Falling out of the air and landing nimbly with one foot on the backs of either wolf, a young man with messy dirty-blonde hair and red fang markings on his cheeks appears, his wolfish blue eyes glinting as he smirks at the man.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere. Any time now, Shikari!"

Suddenly, dense smoke begins to pour from the ceiling, walls, and floor, cloaking the entire area and causing everyone nearby to begin to hack and cough. The same young man's voice at the entrance calls out. "Man-Beast Sensory Precision! Sic'em, Orth! Sic'em, Rus!"

Through the sightless haze, loud barking could be heard, and the sounds of terror and agony could be heard from the two remaining masked ninja and the other man in the room. Nakan looks around quickly, almost too terrified to use his Byakugan, but once he gets himself together and pierces the haze, the first thing he sees is the silhouette of someone standing right in front of him.

Nakan's heart jumps quickly into his throat and he nearly chokes as he gasps and reels back, hitting his back against something large and feeling powerful arms wrap coil under his arms tightly in a full nelson, clapping their palms against the sides of his head to keep him still before suddenly going rigid, like stone. Nakan assumes it's the girl who'd been a statue outside, now a statue again, holding him immobile. Nakan's wide eyes turn back toward the silhouette in front of him.

Slowly, the thick smoke begins to settle and clear, and the silhouette reveals itself as a tall, cold-eyed woman with short, coarse brown hair, the girl who must have been identified as 'Shikari' earlier. Her hands are settled casually in her pockets, and the metal plate that normally goes on the forehead protector is stitched to the front of her vest, like a badge.

When the smoke drops completely, the blonde boy stands nearby against the wall, and the twin wolves begin to stalk away from the mangled corpses of the other two masked ninja and the long-faced man, baring bloody fangs and snarling at Nakan as they circle around him.

The taller girl holds a cigarette in the corner of her lips, smoke trailing from its tip, and breathes in deeply as she takes a lengthy drag before pulling it away and sighing out a slow cloud of smoke from her lips.

"Hi," she says to the trembling Hyuga, who is still struggling to move. "You're in a _lot_ of trouble."

"Y-You won't get a word out of me! I don't fear death!" Nakan spouts defiantly, mustering as much bravery as he can.

"Good," the girl says with a shrug. "Inokawa, birds."

The boy at the door whistles sharply and a couple of dark redbirds flutter in through the smashed wall, both of them landing on the Hyuga's forehead, ducking down to pinch his eyelids. Nakan yelps in pain as his eyelids are pulled up and forced to stay open by the strong beaks, his giant eyes shrinking slightly as he continues to breath heavily in fear, looking right into the cold, dark eyes of the girl in front of him as she slowly and casually retrieves a pocket lighter and holds the butt of her half-dragged cigarette over it for several moments until it is glowing hot, nearly sizzling.

"We're not going to kill you," Shikari says, stepping toward Nakan, her face never changing as she holds up the smoldering cig and aims it toward him. "But you're going to wish we had."

"No… No, please!" Nakan shouts as he's forced to watch the cigarette butt come right for his left eye. "No! NOOO! AAAAAAARGHH!"

**(A/N: There's the first chapter! I hope this version of this story gets people reading more. Leave a favorite and a review if you enjoyed it!**

**~M.H.C~**

**May all your  
>Hearts beat with<br>Calamity!)**


End file.
